Stop Breathing
by Kahli Hime
Summary: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. .:. Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers .:.
1. Da vez em que Sakura tentou sufocar Naru

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Translator Note:** Thanks, Pauline. You rock!

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

 **Da vez em que Sakura tenta sufocar Naruto**

* * *

"Então," Kakashi começou lentamente, displicentemente folheando o livro laranja, "alguém vai me dizer o que aconteceu?"

Bem à sua frente, jaziam Naruto e Sakura, parecendo frenético e um pouco culpada, respectivamente. Naruto debatia os próprios braços em sua tentativa de expressar o que não conseguia através de palavras sobre o que tinha acontecido. Sakura, por outro lado, tinha os braços cruzados e estava batendo o pé, frustrada. Sasuke encostado na parede, não querendo se envolver na situação.

"Alguém?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Eu não fiz nada errado." Naruto e Sakura enviaram um olhar irritado a Sasuke, que totalmente dizia _não se mete._

Kakashi virou a página. "Sim, sim, Sasuke, sabemos que você não tem nada a ver com-"

"SAKURA-CHAN S _E APROVEITOU DE MIM."_

"O QUÊ ?!" Sakura olhou feio para Naruto, seu queixo caíra em desgosto. "Faz parecer como se eu tivesse te _molestado_."

Naruto brevemente fez beicinho para ela antes de fitar Kakashi e apontar um dedo acusador na direção da companheira. "EU NÃO TO MENTINDO, SENSEI-"

"Ok- eu tentei _apertar_ o Naruto." Os lábios de Sakura contrairam-se e seus punhos estavam cerrados. "Ele estava-eu ..." Ela suspirou, derrotada. "Sim. Ok. não vou mentir. Eu tentei _totalmente_ matar o Naruto."

Kakashi parecia divertido.

Sakura pegou o dedo de Naruto e o torceu dolorosamente. "E _não,_ de forma alguma, tentei tirar proveito deste _idiota."_

"Então por que tentou matá-lo?" Sasuke perguntou, um pouco extasiado-secretamente, é claro - por este lado mais _perverso_ de Sakura.

Kakashi assentiu. "Sim." Seu único olho parecia refletir sua decepção para com nela. "Eu teria esperado isso de Sasuke, mas não de você, Sakura" disse com tristeza.

Resumidamente, Sakura contemplou transformar esta situação e afastar a atenção de si sobre suas 'tendências homicidas '. Ela poderia facilmente fazer beicinho e perguntar a Kakashi por que ele não esperava que _ela_ tentasse assassinato contra Naruto. Realmente, isso era tão _injusto!_ Ela não era suficientemente boa ou algo assim ?! Ela realmente deveria ser.

Mas não era.

"Ele não calava a boca!" gritou histericamente. "Quando não estava rolando por aí, estava pulando ou roncando alto o suficiente para abalar toda a pousada, e, depois, quando não estava mais roncando voltava a fa _lar._ FALAR." Ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas principalmente como uma maneira de manter as mãos ocupadas (e longe da garganta de Naruto). "Ele estava _falando durando o sono,_ Kakashi-sensei. Sobre _ramen._ E era _assustador._ E ALTO. E IRRITANTE." Sakura puxou o próprio cabelo. "Kakashi-sensei, eu _tive_ que fazê-lo!" gemeu, fitando-lhe suplicante.

Aos olhos umidecidos da menina, Kakashi suspirou. Se apenas dissesse "tudo bem" e voltasse a seu quarto, deixando o pequeno genin por conta própria, Sakura certamente iria tentar matar Naruto novamente. E não era como se Sasuke fosse defender o loiro, então havia apenas uma outra opção.

"Tudo bem, Sakura, você pode dormir no meu quarto. Eu vou ficar aqui com os meninos", disse, soando um pouco derrotado.

"S- _sério,_ sensei?" perguntou. O choque e a esperança em seu rosto quase o faziam sentir-se _culpado_ por fazê-la dormir no quarto com Naruto e Sasuke, algo pelo qual ele certamente não deveria se sentir culpado. "Eu posso ter um quarto só pra mim?"

"... Sim."

"Oh, muito obrigada, Kakashi-sensei!" Sorrindo amplamente, Sakura pegou sua bolsa e correu para o quarto que tinha sido _anteriormente_ de Kakashi, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando ouviram a chave virar na fechadura, Sasuke fez uma careta para Kakashi. "Percebe que ela estava fingindo, certo?"

Kakashi se virou para o menino. "Hm?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Sakura já dormiu ouvindo Naruto roncar antes, Kakashi." E lançou ao loiro um olhar sujo. _"Todos_ nós temos que passar por isso, na verdade. Ela só queria o _seu_ quarto."

Enquanto Naruto bufava com a forma que acabara de ser _apalpado,_ Kakashi fitou a porta fechada e suspirou.

Aquela cretininh-

Er, aquela _doce menina i_ ria ser umagrande kunoichi um dia.

* * *

 _Certo, povo, mais uma fic (do fundo do báu!)_

 _Já está traduzida e betada. Trarei pra gente semanalmente, juntamente com as outras fics drabble, blzinha ;D_

 _Comentem, digam o que acham._

 _Bjitos,_

 _Nos vemos ;D_


	2. Da vez em que os meninos ficaram enjoado

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

 **Da vez em que os meninos ficaram enjoados**

* * *

Sasuke não gostava muito de se lançar ao mar. Ele sempre gostou de nadar quando era criança; sua mãe iria levá-lo e a Itachi até um grande lago nas fronteira do complexo Uchiha e eles passariam muitas tardes de verão aproveitando o sol. Então, não, Sasuke não se importava com a água. O problema, na verdade, era estar no topo dela _-no balanço do barco –_ isso era irritante. E entediante. E enjoativo.

 _Enjoava muito_ mesmo.

"Oi, cretino, você não parece muito bem," Naruto comentou, franzindo a testa. Pela primeira vez em seus poucos meses juntos como equipe, não havia zombaria em seu tom. Em vez disso, curiosamente, havia um traço de preocupação. "Você está bem?"

Sasuke fez uma careta. "É claro que estou bem, idiota."

Naruto devolveu o olhar feio. "Bem." Cruzou os braços e começou a se afastar para outra parte do barco. "Eita, a gente _tenta_ ser agradável com aquele cara e é isso que ganha ..."

Sasuke o apagou de sua mente, inclinando-se para o lado do navio e respirando _o ar salgado e desagradável._

Ugh.

Ele odiava Naruto. E Kakashi. E esta missão estúpida _estupidamente_ longe de Konoha. E o barco-estúpido

"Sasuke-kun, está se sentindo bem?"

E _Sakura._

Sasuke cerrou os punhos. De todas as coisas irritantes, Sakura não era uma com a qual poderia lidar agora. Respirou fundo, tentando abster-se de dizer-lhe _gentilmente_ para dar _o fora_ (e também manter a agitação em seu estômago sob controle). Não seria uma boa idéia fazê-la chorar. Isso iria trazer Naruto para si e... bem, ele não podia lidar com Naruto enquanto seu estomago não cooperasse. De. Jeito. Nenhum.

"Sasuke-kun," continuou, adentrando em seu espaço pessoal. Sakura colocou a mão na testa masculina e franziu a própria, enquanto Sasuke se encolheu ao contato. "Sasuke-kun, você está..." Aos poucos, timidamente, ela sorriu e continuou em um sussurro, _"enjoado?"_

 _"Nao."_

Seu sorriso só cresceu.

 _Droga,_ Sasuke lamentou. Ótimo. Agora ela sabia qual era sua fraqueza. Não era culpa _dele,_ para falar a verdade. Era sua primeira vez em um navio tão grande! E por tanto tempo também! Deus, dormir na noite passada tinha sido terrível. Claro, era provavelmente a primeira vez de Sakura e Naruto e bem, mas o _idiota obviamente_ tinha um estômago de aço. E Sakura era apenas ... Hm. Talvez fosse uma _coisa de menina_. Tanto Faz.

 _Ela vai me chantagear,_ Sasuke concluiu. _Ela vai me fazer levá-la em um encontro em troca de não contar a ninguém_ -

"Aqui." Sasuke piscou enquanto ela segurava uma pequena garrafa rosada para si e sorriu calorosamente. "Isso ajuda contra o enjoo." Ela olhou para trás momentaneamente e piscou. "Eu tive que dar um pouco pro Naruto mais cedo também, por isso não se sinta tão envergonhado, Sasuke-kun."

Lentamente, ele pegou o remédio das mãos dela. E sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e se perguntou se era porque estava doente. Provavelmente. O que mais poderia ser?

"Bem ..." Sakura ajeitou-se desajeitadamente. "Sim. Agora, vou indo ..." Fitava os próprios pés, desconfortável. "Bem, espero que você se sinta melhor, Sasuke-kun!"

"Obrigado," Sasuke murmurou, observando-a se afastar.

* * *

 _Ahhhh_

 _aqui teve -tipo, totalmente- um hint sasusaku, nao foi?_

 _Neh, sasuke-kun ate ruborizou!_

 _Mas foi por causa do enjoo. Com certeza ;D_

 _._

 _Povo, tai mais um._

 _Agradeco todo apoio no primeiro cpt, vcs sao uns fofos!_

 _._

 _Deixem seus pensamentos ai na caixinha de comentarios e_

 _vamos que vamos!_  
 _Bjitos_

 _Hime._

* * *

Ps:

Eu to atualizando isso aqui da faculdade!

As aulas de tcc são um TEDIO!

*chora*

Nada melhor que ler fanfics nesses momentos, neh ;D

*APANHA*


	3. Aquele do pornô

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers._

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

 **Aquele do pornô**

* * *

Kakashi não estava satisfeito.

Ele não estava satisfeito _de jeito nenhum._

"Ok, _crianças,"_ começou, perdendo o tom bem humorado que geralmente usava com seus pequenos genins "Devolvam agora e ninguém se machuca." Os três tiveram a ousadia de olhar para trás como se não tivessem idéia do que ele acabara de falar. Kakashi cerrou os dentes e estreitou o único olho visível. "Eu disse _agora."_

"Devolver o que, sensei?" Perguntou Sakura. Kakashi a fitou em desconfiança. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, como se examinando alguma coisa. Seus lábios franzidos e as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela parecia uma menina curiosa por estar sendo perguntada por algo que não entendia, no mínimo.

Tch.

"Você _sabe_ do que estou falando," Kakashi respondeu laconicamente.

A boca de Sakura abriu-se em forma de um "O". "O quê? Mas, Kakashi-sensei, nós não sabemo-"

Ele levantou uma mão ao ar. "Sakura, sua atuação inocente não vai funcionar em mim." (Aparentemente, apenas a de estou-prestes-a-chorar-então-faça-o-que-mando funciona, se aprendera a lição com certeza fora nesta missão em específico.) Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas quando ela percebeu que tinha sido pega. Ela abriu a boca, provavelmente para protestar, mas fez a coisa mais sábia e não disse nada. Kakashi sorriu. "Boa garota." Ele poderia acarinhar-lhe a cabeça rosada se ela não tivesse mudado de humor tão rápido, a julgar pela carranca que exibia e o jeito que parecia prestes a morder sua mão e arrancá-la do braço se ele se aproximasse mais.

Ou, mais importante, _se o seu livro pornô não estivesse sido surrupiado._

"Agora, de volta ao assunto em mãos-"

"Sasuke o pegou."

Tanto o menino em questão quanto Sakura fitaram Naruto, que fez sua acusação tão despreocupadamente, como se não fosse nada. Naruto ignorou os olhares horríveis sobre si e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Nós nem sequer sabemos do que o Kakashi-sensei está falando," Sakura apontou, usando sua voz de cale a boca _agora_.

 _"Icha Icha",_ disse Kakashi. "Um de vocês ou todos vocês roubaram o meu livro."

"Oh." Naruto ficou pensativo por um momento. E poupou Sasuke um olhar, antes de repetir, "Sasuke roubou."

"Eu _não roubei,"_ o Uchiha negou, indignado. "Por que iria roubar um livro _pornô?"_ E enviou uma carranca para Kakashi, desgosto estampado no rosto. _"O seu_ porno, isso mesmo."

Sakura assentiu. "Sim. Quem sabe o que v _ocê_ fez com ele?"

"Oh, cara, eca!" Naruto gritou de repente. E cobriu os olhos, como se pudesse apagar a imagem mental de sua cabeça. "Oh, _Deus!"_

Kakashi franziu a testa quando os três compartilharam olhares semelhantes de desgosto. E se preparou para se defender, mas Sasuke tornou a falar.

"Realmente, Kakashi, não _nos_ culpe por você ter perdido o seu _pornô."_

O tom do menino não caiu muito bem para Kakashi. Todos eles, na verdade. Todos eles disseram "pornô" como se fosse algum tipo de doença!

Moleques.

"Eu não perdi a minha _literatura erótica,"_ Kakashi disse calmamente, embora, por dentro, estivesse provavelmente decidindo qual iria matar primeiro. "Eu sou um jounin de elite, Sasuke- _chan_. Não _perco_ coisas."

Naruto sorriu. "Sim, você simplesmente se deixou ser roubado por um genin! Muito bem, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ah, então admite que roubou?"

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Naruto quando Sasuke e Sakura lhe enviaram um olhar fulminante. Naruto encolheu-se, ouvindo uma voz em sua cabeça que soava suspeitosamente com a de Sasuke dizendo que ele era um idiota e uma de Sakura que lhe prometia a morte. "Oh droga."

"De Fato." Kakashi se inclinou para frente, tendo orgulho no fato de que os três afastaram-se uma fração. Era bom saber que eles ainda o temiam, _um pouco._ "Agora" disse, sorrindo. "Qual de vocês, pequenos pirralhos, está com meu livro-"

"Sasuke roubou."

Kakashi piscou.

Ao contrário da última vez, essa acusação tinha vindo de _Sakura._ Ela estava olhando para baixo, brincando com a bainha de seu vestido e deslocando seu peso de um pé para o outro. Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou para Naruto e Sasuke, estremeceu e virou-se culpada. Kakashi estreitou os olhos em suspeita. Por um lado, ela estava dizendo a verdade e se sentiu culpada por entregar o menino que gostava. De tudo por tudo, Sakura era inteligente, Kakashi sabia pelo tempo passara como seu sensei. Se ela e Naruto admitiram que foi Sasuke foi quem roubou seu pornô, era mais provável que fosse verdade.

Mas por outro lado ...

 _Ela só poderia estar deixando Sasuke levar a culpa por todos eles,_ Kakashi teorizou. Fitou Sasuke, que parecia igualmente chocado e furioso, e Naruto, que estava simplesmente surpreso com as palavras de Sakura.

"Então, _Sasuke, você_ roubou meu livro, hm?" Kakashi perguntou, olhando para o rapaz em questão. Em troca, ele lhe enviou uma carranca, e Sakura e Naruto assentiram ansiosamente.

Kakashi considerou puni-los por terem mostrado um péssimo trabalho em equipe. Ou qualquer coisa. Realmente, não estava certo desistir de um companheiro de equipe para que os outros saíssem ilesos. Que diabos esses pirralhos aprenderam com ele?

"Você tem alguma coisa a dizer, Sasuke?"

Sasuke fez uma careta e levantou o queixo. Parecia que negar e implorar para ser acreditado estava abaixo de si.

"Entendo." Kakashi suspirou profundamente e deu um aperto firme no ombro de Sasuke. "Espero que esteja pronto para sua punição, Sasuke."

 _Pode mandar ver,_ o menino parecia dizer silenciosamente. E ao sinal de um sorriso de canto reprimido (e, mais importante, a falta completa e absoluta de respeito), algo em Kakashi alertou-o. Esse merdinha-er, _Sasuke_ vai pagar caro.

Kakashi sorriu.

 _Todos eles_ iriam.

"Bem, então, alguém já lhe ensinou sobre sexo?"

* * *

 _Cara, literatura erotica?_

 _Reaaaaally, kakashi-sensei!_

 _ahahaha_

 _Amores, estao curtindo?_

 _Logo logo traago mais ;D_

 _Nao esquecam do comment bonitao ai pra fic._

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Hime._


	4. Da vez em que os garotos eram garotas

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers._

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

Capítulo 4

 **Da vez em que os garotos eram _garotas_**

* * *

\- Naruto é um idiota.  
\- E sem noção.  
Naruto: "RANKING C? ME DÊ ALGO DE VERDADE, VELHOTE, PORQUE EU ( **inserindo bla bla bla aqui** ) E EU QUERO UMA MISSÃO DE VERDADE! _"_  
Hokage-sama: "Tudo bem, tenho uma para você".  
\- ... Aquele sorriso malvado é mal.  
\- Olá, missão hilariante! : D  
\- Ok, então parece que existe um urso assustador ao norte, espreitando meninas loirinhas de olhos azuis. Hokage-sama iria deixar tal missão, inicialmente, para o Time 10 (para Ino) atrair o cretino, mas Naruto _tinha_ que abrir a boca.  
\- O QUE É ISSO? ELE GOSTA DE CABELO PRETO TAMBÉM? 8D  
Kakashi-sensei: (para mim) "Sakura-chan, leve os meninos às compras, por favor?" (Para Naruto e Sasuke-kun) "Pensem nisso como um treinamento, meninos ... _meninas_?"  
\- Oh, Kakashi-sensei, isso foi simplesmente _cruel._  
\- Eu amo fazer isso.  
\- Retiro o que disse no outro dia sobre Kakashi-sensei ser o pior professor do planeta, com vício doentio por pornografia para encobrir o fato de que ele não consegue se aproximar das pessoas, vulgo mulheres, razão pela qual ele não consegue ensinar merda nenhuma.  
\- Não mesmo. Eu consigo!  
\- _SÉRIO?_ _ _!__  
\- Sasuke-kun precisa de um bronzeado.  
\- Não, Naruto. Vestido de bolinha _não lhe cai bem._  
\- _Especialmente_ um de cor laranja.  
\- Retiro o que disse algumas linhas atrás. Eu _odeio_ o Kakashi-sensei. Ele me virou contra o meu verdadeiro amor.  
\- Pro inferno, eu disse _compras._ Quem se importa com Uchiha Sasuke quando tem todas essas _botas em promoção?!_  
\- Então nós decidimos que seria mais barato (e menos moroso) apenas comprar algumas coisas que poderiam ser misturadas e combinadas e os meninos poderiam compartilhar.  
\- Caminhadas longas são longas.  
\- Assim como o nível de atenção de Naruto. Só. Que. Não.  
\- Naruto é um idiota.  
\- E chorão.  
Sasuke-kun: "Naruto, cala a boca agora."  
Naruto: "... _você_ cale a boca, seu desgraçado!"  
\- Oh, bem suave, Naruto. Sério. Onde aprende essas reviravoltas surpreendentes?  
Kakashi-sensei: "Ok, seus moleques, vamos ver a pousada. Sakura, pode fazer a maquiagem deles e vesti-los?"  
Eu: "Por que eles não podem se vestir sozinhos?"  
Kakashi-sensei apenas me deu o olhar que todos nós damos a Naruto (leia-se: Você é um elfo retardado?). Ah. Oops.  
Naruto: "E DEPOIS VAMOS LÁ ATRAIR O CARA DE URSO E CHUTAR O TRASEIRO DELE ( **insira ESTUPIDEZ aqu** i) e COISAS ASSIM?"  
Kakashi-sensei: "Não."  
\- Oh. Que ótimo. Vamos _desperdiçar_ maquiagem. E tempo. E esforço. Ugh. KAKASHI-SENSEI PARECE NÃO SABER QUÃO DIFÍCIL É FAZER MAQUIAGEM NA CARA DESSES MENINOS, QUANDO TUDO QUE NARUTO FAZ É SE MEXER O TEMPO TODO!  
Sasuke-kun: "... você vai nos fazer nos vestir como _drag-queens_ sem motivo?"  
\- ... _Aquele_ sorriso _mal_ é mal.  
Kakashi-sensei: "É claro que há uma razão para isso."  
Kakashi-sensei: "Olhe através das aparências e você vai ver." : D  
\- Acredite.  
\- Ok, sério, eu tentei. Muitas vezes. Não vejo nada. Sério, essa resposta está ficando um pouco velha até mesmo para Kakashi-sensei. Ugh.  
\- OH. OK. ENTENDI AGORA. KAKASHI-SENSEI SÓ ESTÀ SENDO CRUEL. ISSO É ... TÃO HORRÍVEL. 8D  
\- Oh, Kakashi-sensei, isso é tão _cruel._  
\- Adoro isso.  
\- Eu não acho que deveria estar rindo.  
\- Retiro o que estava dizendo sobre odiar Kakashi-sensei. Ele _é incrível._  
Eu: "Ne, Sasuke-kun, quer que eu te empreste os saltos altos ou as botas?" 8D

* * *

 _Essa foi totalmente CRACK!_

 _heheh_

 _E aí, curtiram?_

 _Ai ai, essas mini-fics me tiraram algumas risadas quando li pela primeira vez :)_

 _A dona Pauline tem o dom pra colocar sorrisos nos rostos dos leitores, ne ;)_

 _Bom, galera, não esqueçam de deixar aquele **comment** aí pra fic._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Hime._

* * *

 _Ps:_

 _Povo, gomene pela demora em postar alguma coisa... em responder reviews/pms/emails..._

 _Tia hime teve duas semanas complicadas. Fiquei uns dias ai sem poder mover bem o braco direito - uma droga D:_

 _Enfim... agora eu to quase uns 85% boa, entao ja to eu aqui fazendo besteira digitando pra caramba CONTRA as recomendacoes medicas... ENFIM, eu nao consigo ficar parada D;_

 _risos_

 _Bonecas, entao bora bora._

 _Ate o fiinal da semana vou trazer umas coisas legais pra vcs, tanto aqui no meu perfil quanto la no das Tradutoras Ponto Com ;DD_

 _bjoo_


	5. Aquele das folhas

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers,_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

Capítulo 5

* * *

 **Aquele das folhas**

* * *

Naturalmente, havia um monte de folhas em Konoha. Muitas. E quando o outono chegava, a maioria dessas folhas estavam caídas no chão, o que significava um superávit de chamados ranking-D (vulgo: missões) que seriam atribuídas a alguns pobres e infelizes genin.

Assim, combinando à sorte (ou a falta dela) dos três membros masculinos do Time Sete, não fora particularmente surpreendente quando o Sandaime atribuiu a eles a maior área de Konoha a ser limpa.

"Quando eu for Hokage," Naruto começou mal-humorado, "nenhum ninja terá que limpar folhas novamente!" Ele provavelmente teria feito mais estardalhaço se seus braços não estivessem tão doloridos.

Kakashi desviou o olhos do livro laranja. "Mas então o que vai com todas essas folhas?"

Naruto parou e fitou o céu, pensando em uma resposta, embora nem Sasuke nem Sakura estivessem especialmente satisfeitos com o fato de que ele estava fazendo uma pausa, enquanto ambos ainda estavam trabalhando. "JÁ SEI!" sorriu presunçosamente demais para seu gosto e olhou para Sasuke. "Desde que _eu serei_ responsável por, bem, _tudo,_ vou fazer o cretino aqui ser o _queimador de folha_ s da Vila!"

Ninguém parecia muito impressionado.

"... Apenas volte ao trabalho, Naruto."

Quando Sasuke disse a Naruto que ele era um idiota e Naruto (em voz alta) defendeu sua "super mega impressionante idéia, _muito obrigado"_ , Sakura diminui o passo de suas tarefas. Ela estava cansada. Claro, estavam todos cansados, mas ela estava _tão_ cansada, que sequer chegou a se preocupar com seus companheiros de equipe. Ela queria uma pausa e vendo a forma como Naruto e Sasuke estavam brigando (como de costume), ela tinha um plano muito bom.

Quando a rodada de insultos abrandou, Sakura sorriu para Naruto. "Uau, Naruto, você recolhe folhas _tão_ rápido!"

"Uh ..." Naruto corou porque _santo Deus,_ Sakura estava falando com ele. E _cumprimentando-o!_ "O-brigado, Sakura-chan!"

Então Sakura fez beicinho. "Gostaria de poder ser tão rápida quanto você ..." suspirou e voltou ao trabalho. Naruto fez o mesmo, ocasionalmente espreitando um olhar ou outro para Sakura e, em seguida, corando e desviando o olhar.

Quando Sasuke enviou um olhar mais feio que o habitual para a maneira como Naruto colhia as folhas ainda mais rápido, Sakura sorriu interiormente. Então, dez minutos mais tarde, ela caminhou para mais perto de Sasuke e sorriu para ele, meio timida meio zombando.

"Sasuke-kun, você é tão bom nisso. Está quase acabando mais rápido que nós dois juntos!"

"Hn". Sasuke mal reprimiu seu sorriso de canto enviando uma carranca horrível para Naruto, que estava de repente catando as folhas ainda mais depressa.

Sakura sorriu amplamente, sabendo que os dois rapazes estavam ocupados demais tentando ser o mais rápido para observar seu comportamento demasiadamente presunçoso. Ela estava tão envolvida em deleitar-se com o fato de que já não tinha realmente mais nada a fazer que não percebeu quando Kakashi pousara de pé ao seu lado, até que o mesmo falou.

"Isso não foi muito agradável, Sakura-chan."

Sakura ficou tensa. Seu sorriso vacilou momentaneamente, mas acalmou-se em seguida e o fitou confusa. "O que quer dizer, sensei?"

"Manipular os meninos desse jeito" elaborou. Kakashi não tinha certeza se deveria ou não dar uma lição de moral sobre trabalho em equipe, porque realmente, suas manipulações _faziam parte_ de liderança e estava funcionando para que terminassem a missão mais rápido.

Ela fez uma careta antes de fazer beicinho. "Mas _sensei!"_ lamentou. "Estou treinando os meninos enquanto ainda estamos em Konoha, onde é mais seguro aprender que apenas meros elogios podem transformar companheiros de equipe em inimigos e fazê-los lutar um contra o outro ." Sakura assentiu com a cabeça ansiosamente. "É para o bem da equipe. De verdade."

"Sério?"

 _"Sério."_

Kakashi estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas alguém falando (muito) mais alto o cortou.

"HA! MINHA PILHA ESTÁ MUITO MAIOR QUE A SUA, SEU CRETINO!"

De repente, um jutsu de fogo veio em direção a Naruto (e sua pilha). "Não mais, seu idiota."

"UGH! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ."

"Tch, gostaria de ver você tentar."

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha para Kakashi, que estava inspecionando o fogo crescendo pelos arredores e os danos que a briga de Naruto e Sasuke estava causando à propriedade de seu cliente. "Tá vendo o que quero dizer?"

Kakashi suspirou. "Sim."

 _"RASENGAN!"_

 _"CHIDORI!"_

* * *

 _hehe_

 _esses meninos!_

 _E nossa heroina favorita super manipuladora, hein ;D_

 _E ai, povo, curtindo?_

 _Deixem um comment ai pra fic :)_

 _Bjitos_

 _Hime._


	6. Aquele bem afortunado

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

Capítulo 6

* * *

 **Aquele bem afortunado**

* * *

Sasuke estava entediado. Realmente, realmente entediado. Seus companheiros de equipe, no entanto, não estavam. Em vez disso, continuavam a estupidamente cair por cada palavra que vinha daquela esquisita _cartomante_ excêntrica, Madame Choo.

Ela já disse a Naruto que exerceria uma posição de grande poder um dia e seria admirado por todos. Antes disso, disse a Sasuke que iria tomar uma decisão terrível com consequências graves, mas encontraria redenção depois de muitos obstáculos. Depois acrescentou abertamente que ele teria sete filhos e que não estava claro o que faria depois disso.

 _Certo._

No momento, ela estava falando com Sakura.

"Você vai se casar com um ninja muito forte."

Sakura ofegou, a expressão chocada. Quando Madame Choo não parecia ter nada mais a acrescentar, Sakura não tão sutilmente a fez continuar:

"... _E?"_

Madame Choo arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que quer dizer com _'e'_?"

Sakura parecia um pouco decepcionada por acabar de receber a notícia de que se casaria com alguém incrível. Encolheu os ombros. "Bem, quero dizer, _é claro_ que vou me casar com um ninja forte. Eu não iria querer nada menos que isso." Então sorriu e ansiosamente inclinou-se para a velha cartomante. "Agora me diga alguma coisa sobre ele que eu nunca iria imaginar, por favor!"

Madame Choo conseguiu abster-se de parecer completamente insultada. Encarando o desejo de Sakura como expressão de dúvida, ela murmurou, "Ouça, criança, minhas palavras são verdade."

Naruto sorriu. "COM CERTEZA SÃO ... ER, _SERÃO_?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Sim. _É claro_ que eu vou ter sete filhos. Talvez até mesmo uma dúzia."

Sakura acenou dismissiva, mandando-lhes _calar a boca._ Todo o tempo, manteve seu olhar sobre Madame Choo. "Quero dizer, poderia me dizer algo mais específico? Como ... de que Vila ele é?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gritou. "Ele é de Konoha, é claro!" declarou, obviamente não estava falando sobre si mesmo. _Obviamente._

Ela fez beicinho. "Bem, e se ele for ... um príncipe estrangeiro ou algo assim? Ou um misterioso nukenin que vá querer que eu fuja com ele?" Sakura quase revirou os olhos à estupidez de Naruto. Estas eram idéias perfeitamente plausíveis, então ela não tem idéia qual é o problema de Naruto.

"Ele vai ser muito forte, sim, mas será um ninja de patente normal, criança", disse Madame Choo. Ela endureceu de repente, o que indicava que acabara de ter outra mensagem do além ou coisa do tipo. "Apesar de... bem, ele _vai_ ser rico." Madame Choo assentiu. _"Muito_ rico."

Sakura suspirou. É evidente que esta mulher não iria dar-lhe qualquer coisa útil. "Isso é bom e tudo mais, mas isso _realmente_ não importa ..." As bochechas de Sakura coraram, girando seus polegares. "Este ninja forte e eu ... seremos felizes juntos?"

Madame Choo franziu a testa. "O Quê?"

"Tipo, ele vai me amar?"

Sasuke se encolheu no mesmo momento em que ouviu a palavra "amor" ser proferida. Era uma espécie de instinto reagir violentamente à palavra que geralmente vinha atrelada à coisas como "Sasuke-kun, você vai ser meu namorado?" e risos desagradáveis.

Ele suspirou alto. "Sakura. Fala sério. Não pode realmente acreditar nessa porcaria que esta mulher está dizendo."

Sakura parecia dividida entre rir e dizer o que ele queria ouvir, e dizer-lhe para calar a boca uma vez que Madame Choo ainda tinha que responder sua pergunta.

"Hum," Sakura resmungou. E sorriu. "Uh ..."

Sasuke rolou os olhos pela enésima vez e depositou um dinheiro na mesa da cartomante. Então agarrou Naruto e Sakura e os arrastou para fora da tenda de Madame Choo. Ele não precisava ficar ouvindo essa porcaria sobre Naruto-Hokage. E _certamente_ não precisava ouvir sobre Sakura se apaixonando por um "ninja muito forte."

Bufou, pensando em como _ele, obviamente,_ iria ser muito mais forte.

(Não que ele se importasse ou o qualquer coisa.)

.

* * *

 _Nao que se importasse._

 _Aham. Ta bom._

 _hehheheh_

 _Povo, gostou?_

 _Cara, esse serie e hilaria ne!_

 _Bom amores, antes de irem deixem um comment ai pra fic ;D_

 _Bjtos_

 _Hime._


	7. Aquele do coelhinho gordinho

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

 **Aquele do coelhinho gordinho***

* * *

Sasuke franziu a testa para os marshmallows sobre a mesa. "Já parece estúpido."

"Nu uh!" Naruto gritou, mostrando a língua para o companheiro de equipe. E então sorriu para Sakura. "Nada que a Sakura-chan faça é estúpido, seu cretino. _Você é_ estúpido!"

"Muito original." comentou secamente. "Tem mais alguma coisa? Por favor, vá em frente."

"Por que você-"

"DE QUALQUER JEITO," Sakura interrompeu para evitar que começassem uma nova briga "basicamente você tem que enfiar um marshmallow na boca e, em seguida, dizer "coelho gordinho*", mas se não conseguir, então está fora. Quem restar na rodada vai continuando a colocar mais um marshmallow na boca e dizer 'chubby bunny' até que alguém ganhe. A única regra é que não pode engolir os marshmallows. "

"Entendo", disse Sasuke depois de um momento de silêncio. "E qual é o objetivo deste jogo?"

Havia muitas respostas que Sakura tinha em mente: "Por diversão." "Pelo trabalho em equipe." "Por vingança, porque vocês dois cretinos disseram 'Sakura, proteja a menina irritante filha do nosso cliente, porque você tem ovários e ela tem ovários, portanto, você _obviamente_ vai conviver perfeitamente com ela (mas isso não é verdade)' na última missão . "

Mas decidiu-se em dizer "Por ... diversão?"

Sempre a apoiando, Naruto sorriu e acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente. "Vai ser _incrível!_ Vou acabar _messsssmo com_ o traseiro do Sasuke."

Sasuke bufou. "Até parece."

Olhando um para o outro, os dois aproximaram-se dos marshmallows.

Depois de desistir logo na segunda rodada, Sakura permanecia observando os dois, satisfeita com seu trabalho. Ela não tinha idéia de que qual imbecil achava orgulho em ser encontrado com um monte de marshmallows dentro da boca, cheio da baba na cara e beirando à asfixia, mas conhecia exatamente essa veia competitiva entre seus dois companheiros de equipe.

"Chu-ee-bu-ee!"

"Ch-chu-ee-bu-ay!"

E quase não conteve o sorriso quando os vira pegar mais marshmallows.

Idiotas.

* * *

 _heheh_

 _Nossa heroina e muitoooooo sadica nessa serie de ones-shot ne. Ohohoh_

 _Amorecos, a primeira versao eu mantive em portugues, em traducao livre "coelhinho gordinho", mas depois preferi deixar "chubby bunny" mesmo pq soa muito melhor. Fica mais divertido :p_

 _Agora sim, povo, gostaram?_

 _Deixem um **comment** ai na caixinha pra fic ;D_

 _Bjitos_

 _Hime._


	8. aquele onde sakura tem um lindo sorriso

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral K+**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi (Time 7)_

 **Gênero:** _Romance(muito leve)/Humor/Amizade_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** _: O Time 7, de volta à época em que eram fofinhos e bonitinhos. Uma antologia SasuSaku/ Time 7 / Tradução/ Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Stop Breathing_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

 **aquele onde sakura tem um lindo sorriso**

* * *

"Você tem um sorriso lindo."

Sakura estava a ponto de colocar outro pretzel de chocolate na boca - parou no meio do caminho e franziu a testa, deixando cair o sorriso em sua face. "Huh?" perguntou, confusa.

Havia um menino de pé em frente a ela. Não, não um menino, corrigiu. Ela não diria que era um _homem,_ mas era certamente um ou dois anos mais velho que si, isso poderia dizer. Adolescente, concluiu. Ele era alto e tinha a pele bronzeada, o que não era surpreendente, dado o local ensolarado em que estavam. Seus olhos um azul brilhante, ofuscados por uma franja escura.

Ele corou. "Uh ..." Com uma risada desconfortável, esfregou a parte traseira do pescoço. "Quero dizer ..." parou e limpou a garganta. "Certo. Você sabe me dizer em que direção ficam as docas?"

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha cética e apontou para alem do ombro masculino. "Atrás de você", respondeu, sorrindo.

"Oh!" Ele continuou seu riso estranho até que simplesmente suspirou e os ombros caíram. "Sinto muito" murmurou. "Você provavelmente pensa que eu sou um idiota."

"Nem um pouco," Sakura brincou.

"Apesar de estar sorrindo novamente", disse ele, fazendo o mesmo. "Ficou feliz. Alguém já lhe disse que tem um sorriso bonito?"

As bochechas de Sakura coraram ao elogio. "B-bem, não, não realmente." E não tentou não encolher-se à sua total falta de jeito.

Ele franziu a testa. "Sério? Então você deveria dar o fora nesse cretino sortudo que está com contigo por ser um cara tão cego."

"Oh." Sakura desviou o olhar, envergonhada. "Eu não tenho namorado."

"Você não tem?" O rapaz pareceu surpreso. "Isso é loucura! Você é linda. Quero dizer ..." suspirou. "Bem, um, então," engoliu em seco "bem, você uh, quer sair comigo?"

* * *

\- o -

* * *

A uma curta distância, Naruto e Sasuke estavam assistindo a coisa toda se desenrolar.

Naruto fez uma careta para o menino que descaradamente estava cobiçando a _sua_ Sakura-chan. "Aquele desgraçado!" murmurou, apontando-lhe. O que passou despercebido, felizmente. Se Sakura o visse apontando de novo, provavelmente iria torcer o dedo dele como da última vez e aquilo tinha _realmente_ machucado. "Oi, cretino número dois!" chamou, olhando para Sasuke, "nós temos que ir salvar a Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke, que estava igualmente irritado (mas conseguiu esconder um pouco melhor), franziu o cenho para Naruto. "Por quê?" praticamente cuspiu. "Ela parece perfeitamente confortável com isso."

 _"Bem, obviamente_ ela está fingindo," Naruto pontuou, com um rolar de olhos. "Sakura-chan é muito boazinha, lembra?"

Sasuke zombou. "Se ela quer brincar com caras que encontra por aí, isso não é problema _meu."_

"O que há _de errado_ com você?" Naruto perguntou, olhando esquisito para o Uchiha. "Você está sendo mais cretino que de costume-"

"Idiota, pare de desperdiçar meu tempo" zombou.

Sasuke olhou para onde Sakura estava conversando com o carinha e sua carranca obscureceu. O sorriso dela alcançou os olhos verdes enquanto ela ria e cobria a boca com a mão. Sua linguagem corporal mostrava que estava relaxada e realmente _confortável_ com esse estranho. O menino, por outro lado, parecia nervoso e embaraçado.

 _Covarde,_ Sasuke pensou, irritado.

"O que há de errado com Sasuke?" ouviu Kakashi perguntar a Naruto tao logo retornou. Ele tinha ido entregar uns pacotes que o Time Sete havia sido encarregado de entregar e enquanto isso, deixou que os três explorassem a cidade portuária. Naruto, no entanto, estava cerca de noventa por cento certo de que a tão chamada generosidade de seu sensei não tinha nada a ver com ser agradável com seus pupilos; ele tinha ouvido um outro jounin com um senbon na boca dizer algo para Kakashi sobre uma "dançarina impressionante" e como o quão "fácil" ela era.

"Quem se importa com Sasuke?" Naruto berrou. "Um esquisitão tá molestando a Sakura-chan, sensei! Temos que ir resgatá-la!"

Kakashi olhou para Sakura que agora estava brincando com seu cabelo e mordendo o lábio para suprimir um sorriso. Kakashi mal continha a diversão. "Não acho que Sakura-chan quer ser resgatada, Naruto."

Naruto ficou boquiaberto com Kakashi. "O QUÊ? VOCÊ TAMBÉM, KÁKA-SENSEI! PRECISAMOS _SALVÁ-LA_ _ _!"__

"Salvar quem?"

Naruto desviou rapidamente seu olhar para Sakura e agarrou-a pelos ombros. "Sakura-chan! Você está bem! O que foi que aquele cretino queria? Devo ir lá espancá-lo? Porque eu posso fazer, se você quiser-" Ele foi cortado quando Sakura lhe deu um tapa. "AI!"

Sakura revirou os olhos. "Ele não estava me incomodando, Naruto. E não o chame de cretino."

"Que diabos?" Naruto fez beicinho. "Não me diga que você realmente _gosta_ daquele perdedor!"

Sakura corou. "Bem, quero dizer ..."

"Existe algo que queira nos dizer, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi perguntou calmamente, embora, no momento, estivesse se sentindo tão protetor quanto Naruto.

"Não." murmurou. Sakura fez um som de frustração e cruzou os braços. _"Não."_

Kakashi sacudiu um dedo. "Yare, Yare, Sakura-chan, eu _sei_ quando minhas crianças mentem pra mim."

"Eu não estou mentindo!" Sakura protestou. "Quero dizer ..." E suspirou. "Ele me convidou para sair, mas, obviamente, eu disse 'não'." Para sua irritação, todos os três pareciam bastante surpresos por sua admissão. "Bem, é muito pouco profissional sair por aí com qualquer estranho durante uma missão!" explicou, irritada.

"... de fato," Kakashi disse, ligeiramente ofendido.

"Bem, e quanto aos companheiros de equipe?" Naruto perguntou nada sutilmente.

"O-o- _o quê?"_ Sakura corou ainda mais, lançando um olhar entre Naruto, a quem deveria responder, e seu único e verdadeiro amor _,_ que estava fitando o oceano, entediado. "BEM, É CLARO! NÃO. _ÉCLAROQUENÃO_ _."_

Kakashi só podia suspirar ao ver Sakura socar Naruto no outro lado da rua.

Ao lado de si, Sasuke sorriu de canto.

* * *

 _Nossa heroina favorita abala coracoes durante suas missoes heheh_

 _E Ssasuke-kun e do mal. Nao admite que gosta da menina, mas fica todo boladinho quando ela e paquerada por outro. Hn. Fala serio :p_

 _Entao, amorecos, curtiram?_

 _Deixem um **comment** ai pra fic ;D_

 _Nos vemos, bjitos_

 _Hime._


End file.
